Ein neuer Anfang
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Als Anthony DiNozzo nur ein normaler Baltimorer Polizist war, traf er jemanden, der ihm ein Geschenk gab, das sein Leben veränderte. AU startet vor der ersten Staffel und wird von dort weitergehen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Ein neuer Anfang

**Originaltitel:** New Beginning

**Autor:** Gune23

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kapitel****:** 1/??

**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva

**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Familie

**Wortanzahl: **2813 Wörter

**Inhalt:** Als Anthony DiNozzo nur ein normaler Baltimorer Polizist war, traf er jemanden, der ihm ein Geschenk gab, das sein Leben veränderte. AU startet vor der ersten Staffel und wird von dort weitergehen.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Nicht einmal die Geschichten, die im Original auf zu finden ist.

**Ü/N:** Eine Tiva! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es musste sein. Verzeiht mir Mitslasher. Ich bin untreu geworden. Trotzdem wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser FF!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Tony DiNozzo setzte sich hart auf den Barhocker. Es war einer jener Tage, wo er sich wunderte, warum er überhaupt Polizist geworden war. Tony würde sagen, es sei, weil Chicks Jungs mit einem Abzeichen anbaggern, aber für diejenigen, die den wirklichen Tony DiNozzo kannten, war es, weil er eben gern Menschen half. Er fühlte es tief in den Knochen, dass es das Richtige war, ein Polizist zu sein, aber nach einem Tag wie heute, sah er einfach keinen Sinn darin.

Der alte Barkeeper kam und setzte ein kühles Bier direkt vor Tony ab. 

"Harter Tag, Anthony?" 

Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte diese auf die Bar zu seiner Linken. Tony verwendete seine freie Hand um das Bier zu packen und einen schönen großen Schluck zu nehmen. 

"Das nächste Mal, wenn ich gehe um jemanden zu verhaften, Henry, erinnere mich daran, sie einfach nur zu erschießen. Der Papierkram wäre schrecklich, aber ich würde wenigstens ein bisschen besser in der Nacht schlafen." 

Henry kicherte nur.

"Die Gerichtsverhandlung ging wohl nicht so von statten, wie du es wolltest, nehme ich an?" 

Tony seufzte. "Ich hatte alles genau nach den Regeln gemacht um diesen Dreckssack festzunageln. Keine Schlampereien von meinem Ende aus, damit alles glatt gehen würde, sobald es vor Gericht ging. Ich weiß nicht, wie dieser selbstgefällige Bastard es getan hat, aber er war in der Lage wegen einer dummen Formalität freizukommen." 

Tony nahm einen Schluck Bier. 

"Dieser Kerl war so schuldig wie die Sünde. Einer dieser Jungs, die man nur anschaut und bei denen man weiß, dass er schlechte Nachrichten bedeutet."

Tony seufzte und starrte auf den Boden der Flasche Bier. 

Henry nickte nur und ging wieder zur Reinigung von geleerten Gläsern über. Er konnte sagen, dass Tony nur Dampf ablassen wollte und er hatte seine Pflicht als Barkeeper erfüllt und zugehört. Tony war oft genug gekommen, dass der andere Mann wusste, wann er ihn alleine lassen sollte.

Tony hatte diesen kleinen Irish Pub vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr entdeckt. Er war gerade in diese Gegend gezogen und hatte eine Woche damit zugebracht herumzuwandern, um sich mit dem umliegenden Gebiet vertraut zu machen. Er war seit einer Woche bei der Baltimorer Polizei, als er diesen Treffpunkt nach einem ziemlich schweren Tag entdeckt hatte. Als er zum ersten Mal hinein ging, mochte er diesen Platz auf Anhieb. Es war die Sorte von heruntergekommenen, schwach beleuchteten Ort, bei dem manche Leute kein zweites Mal hingehen würden, was Tony mehr als recht war.

Seitdem kam er immer wieder um von allem weg zu kommen, zumindest für eine kleine Weile.

Der Klang, der sich öffnenden Vordertür bewirkte, dass Tony von seinem Bier hochsah.

Eine Frau mit langen brauen Locken war in die Bar getreten. Sie war von mittlerer Statur und trug ein Paar dunkelgrauer Cargo-Hosen, die eng genug waren, dass sie aussahen als wären sie aufgemalt. Ein dunkelroter V-Ausschnitt tat nichts um diesen offensichtlich fitten Körper zu verstecken.

Sie stand in der Tür und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Für Tony sah es aus, als wenn sie den Ort abschätzte, die Ausgänge überprüfte und für irgendwelche Anzeichen einer Attacke suchte. Offenbar befriedigt, dass alles in Ordnung war, ging sie in den Raum. Selbstbewusst ging sie an Tony vorbei und setzte sich vier Stühle zu seiner Linken. Sie bestellte sich ruhig eine Cola von Henry.

Seine Augen von der Frau lösend, leerte Tony sein Bier und schob sich von seinem Sitz mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Als er die Frau, in Richtung Bad, passierte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln gab.

Tony stolperte leicht, als er dies sah. Er sah sofort, dass sie von sich aus eine wunderschöne Frau war. Aber wenn sie lächelte, multiplizierte sich ihre Schönheit um das Zehnfache. Sich selbst wieder einkriegend, setzte er seinen Weg zur Toilette fort. Als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, bemerkte er einen Blitz aus Gold von ihren Hals kommend.

Als er zur Kabine ging, wanderte sein Verstand woandershin. Nach einer Woche wie dieser, wollte er wirklich mit niemanden das Wochenende verbringen. Um genau zu sein plante er etwas zurückzutreten mit etwas Sport und Filmen. In diesem Prozess versuchte er diese vorherige Woche zu vergessen. Diese Frau in der Bar war jedoch fähig, dies innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu verändern. Sie sah sexy wie die Hölle aus, kein Zweifel darüber, aber da war eine Härte an ihr, die ihn sofort neugierig machte.

Sich fertig machend, sah Tony sich selbst im Spiegel an als er sich die Hände wusch. Er hatte sich umgezogen für das Verlangen nach einem netten entspannten Drink bei Henrys, weshalb er seinen besten Armanianzug genauso wie seine blauen Seidenglückskrawatte trug.

Sich umdrehend und seine Hände mit Papierhandtüchern trocknend, dankte Tony den Göttern, dass Henry diesen Ort relativ sauber hielt. 'Hol sie dir, DiNozzo.'

Innerlich lächelnd, schob Tony die Badezimmertür mit einem Fuß auf, als er bemerkte wie drei Männer die Bar betraten und rechts neben der Frau Platz nahmen.

Sobald Tony sie bemerkt hatte, wusste er, dass etwas falsch an ihnen war. Seit er klein war, war er immer in der Lage Leute zu bemerken, die einfach nur schlechte Nachrichten mit sich brachten. Vom Kind auf dem College, dass ein riesiges Rambo-Messer in der Hose mit sich trug, über den Onkel, der einfach ein wenig zu viel gelächelt hatte. Er wusste, dass etwas einfach mit ihnen '_falsch'_ war.

Die Tür leise schließend, damit er nicht bemerkt wurde, verfluchte sich Tony lautlos dafür, dass er seine Waffen zu Hause gelassen hatte. _Verdammtes Gericht_, fluchte Tony stumm.

Schnell überlegend, fischte Tony sein Handy aus der Hose und rief einen Kumpel an, der ihm einen Gefallen schuldete.

Zur am weitesten von der Tür entfernten Kabine gehend, flüsterte Tony ins Telefon.

"Brad, hier ist Tony, bist du gerade im Moment beschäftigt?"

"Yeah Mann, ruhige Nacht heute Abend zur Abwechslung."

Ins Telefon hörend, spähte Tony schnell hinter der Kabine heraus, dass niemand ihn hören konnte.

"Ja, ruhige Nächte sind die besten, aber höre zu, ich brauche dich um mir einen großen Gefallen zu tun und zu Henrys zu kommen für mich. Ich denke, ich habe hier eine Situation am zusammen brauen und ich brauche vielleicht Verstärkung."

"Klar, der Verkehr ist nicht so schlecht, so dass wir innerhalb von 10 Minuten da sind und versuche niemanden zu töten, bevor wir da sind, ok?

Vor Erleichterung ausatmend, sagte Tony: "Ich hab es bisher nicht getan! Aber danke Mann, du bist ein Lebensretter. Komm her sobald du kannst, aber lass das Licht aus. Ich denke, zu viel Lärm und diese Jungs würden flüchten und die Scheiße würde den Anhänger treffen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

"Werd ich machen. Bleib sicher und mach keine Dummheiten. Wir sind auf den Weg."

Tony lauschte noch weitere 10 Sekunden ins Telefon, bevor er es schloss. Tief durchatmend, öffnete er leise das Badezimmer um in die Bar zu schauen.

Henry war dabei die Gläser fast direkt vor der exotischen Frau, die jetzt an der Bar sitzt, zu putzen. Wenn es Probleme gäbe, könnte er nicht viel tun. Im Herzen war er eine sanfte alte Seele, der seine Bar liebte und die Stammkunden, die Nacht für Nacht kamen.

Seltsamerweise saß die Frau still an ihrem Drink nippend in einer scheinbar ruhigen Art und Weise. Wenn nicht der Fakt wäre, dass ihre Knöchel weiß waren durch ihren festen Griffs um das Glas, würde Tony angenommen haben, dass sie die drei Männer, die ihr Blicke zuwarfen, nicht bemerkte oder sich nicht darum kümmerte.

Als einer der Männer aufzustehen schien, stieß Tony das Badezimmer mit einem Schlag auf, flüchtig blickend auf die Männer, die ihn ansahen, schlenderte er selbstbewusst zu der Frau, welche ihn nun mit kaum versteckter Neugier ansah.

Einen Sitz genau neben ihr wählend, setzte er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln hin.

"Sorry, dass es so lange dauerte Herzblättchen, Alex und Paula riefen an und sagten, sie kommen später. Also hab ich ihnen einfach gesagt, dass sie uns hier treffen sollen und wir zusammen zum Essen gehen."

Die Frau ging über von ein bisschen verwirrt zu vorsichtig aussehend in wenigen Sekunden, aber sie spielte trotzdem mit.

"Haben sie gesagt, wie lange sie noch brauchen? Ich möchte nicht die Show nach dem Abendessen verpassen."

Der Klang ihres Akzents traf ihn genau unter seiner Gürtellinie. Für ihn war es eine Mischung aus Orient und Sex - und er wollte mehr davon hören.

Die Frau war dabei zu reagieren als der Mann von vorhin aufstand und sich direkt hinter ihnen stellte.

Leicht angespannt, drehte Tony sich in seinen Stuhl und stand ihm ganz gegenüber. Er bemerkte, dass seine zwei Freunde noch still da saßen, aber aufmerksam zusahen. Jetzt, wo Tony in der Nähe dieses Mannes war, bemerkte er einige Dinge. Sie sahen alle irgendwie struppig aus, als wären sie gerade erst aufgestanden, obwohl es schon 5 Uhr nachmittags war. Der Mann vor ihm schwitzte wie verrückt und hatte einen glasigen Blick in seinen Augen. _Genau sein Glück, Junkies._

In die glasigen Augen des Mannes vor ihm blickend, verfluchte Tony sein Glück. _Wenn ich Blut auf diesen Anzug kriege, werde ich sehr sauer werden._ "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Tony mit fester Stimme in der Hoffnung, dass der Junkie klug sein würde und sich nicht dafür entschied, etwas anzufangen.

Die Augen des Mannes huschten zwischen Tony und der neben ihm sitzenden Frau hin und her. Sie hatte sich auch umgedreht und sah den Junkie und seine Freunde an.

"Will nich' mit dir sprechen Mister. Hübsche Dame will bei uns sitzen." Tony starrte den Mann zornig an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schnaubte die Frau neben ihm.

"Der einzige Weg, dass ich so was zustimmen würde, ist wenn ich tot wäre, und selbst dann bezweifle ich, dass du genügend Manneskraft aufzwingst, um mich darüber zu bringen."

"Ich denke, du meinst die Manneskraft 'aufbringen', Liebste", sagte Tony mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wobei er sicher ging, dass er alle drei Männer in seinem Blickfeld behielt.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis die Beleidigung registriert wurde, aber dann zog der stehende Mann ein Klappmesser heraus, welches eine Fünf-Zoll-Klinge hatte.

Auf die neben ihm sitzende Frau zeigend, knurrte er: "Du kommst '_jetzt'_ mit uns." 

Tony knurrte tief aus seiner Kehle heraus und wollte den Messerschwinger angreifen, als die Frau von ihrem Hocker sprang, schneller als er jemals jemanden sich bewegen sah, das Handgelenk griff, welches das Messer hielt, und daran zog.

Die abgestumpften Reflexe des Junkies ließen ihn nach vorne stolpern. Nahe genug für sie um ihre andere Hand zu benutzen, um den Kopf des Mannes zu greifen und ihn hart gegen die Tresenoberfläche zu schlagen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls veranlasste den Junkie dazu in einen unbeweglichen Haufen auf den Boden zusammenzusacken.

Die Geschwindigkeit, in der dies geschah, machte Tony platt. Er hatte noch niemals eine Frau sich so bewegen gesehen. Es war einfach '_nur_ _cool'_.

Die beiden anderen Männer sahen geschockt auf ihren bewusstlosen Freund herunter, bevor sie beide aufstanden und sich auf das vermeintlich leichte Ziel stürzten. Tony in einem Anzug.

_Ich sollte mich wirklich beleidigt fühlen._ Tony grinste den ersten Junkie, der in Reichweite kam, an. Tony umfasste die Bierflasche, die hinter ihm stand, am Hals. Er schwang sie so weit und so schnell er konnte, schlug sie auf den Kopf des ihm nahsten Junkies, wobei er effektiv den zweiten Junkie aus den Kampf ausknockte.

Tony hatte nicht genügend Zeit sich vom Niederschlagen des zweiten Kerles zu erholen. So war er unvorbereitet für den letzten Junkie, als er einen Schlag in Tonys Magengrube setzte. Tonys Rücken traf die Bar mit einem Ruck aus Schmerzen. Er stieß ein "Oomph" aus als die Luft aus seiner Lunge entwich.

Der Junkie war dabei einen Schlag zu versetzen. Dabei berücksichtigte er, aber die Frau hinter ihm nicht.

Nachdem der erste Mann zu Boden gegangen war, war sie nicht untätig gewesen. Sie beobachtete wie Tony den zweiten Kerl niederstreckte, aber durch den dritten einen Treffer einstecken musste. Während der letzte Mann nicht aufpasste, ging sie hinter ihm und zog ihn an der Rückseite seiner Jacke von Tony herunter. Tony nutzte dies und schwang einen gehaltreichenSchlag in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Die Kraft des Schlages drehte den Junkie herum, was ihn in perfekter Position brachte, die kleinere Faust der Frau zu treffen.

Benebelt begann der Junkie zum Ausgang zu stolpern.

"Oh, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig, Kumpel", sagte Tony, als er absichtlich an der wütenden Frau entlang schlenderte in Richtung des stolpernden Junkies.

Seine Hände ausstreckend, packte Tony den Mann an der Rückseite seines Hemdes und stieß ihn mit dem Kopf voran in eine leere Sitzecke, den Tisch zertrümmernd und den Mann bewusstlos schlagend.

Zusammenzuckend bei diesem Schaden, den er verursacht hatte, sah Tony über seine Schulter hin zu dem gaffenden Henry.

"Sorry wegen dem, Henry. Schreib es auf meine Rechnung, ok?"

Der immer noch verstörte Barkeeper nickte nur.

Tony sah auf die Frau, welche mit einem anerkennenden Blick zurückblickte. _Heh, ich habe immer noch dich._

"Alles in Ordnung hier?", fragte er.

Die kleinere Frau gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und ein Nicken, als sie ihre Kleidung glatt strich. Henry schnappte aus seinem Schock und gab Tony ein Lächeln.

"Mir geht es gut, Tony. Soll ich die Polizei rufen?"

Tony schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Lächeln. "Ich rief sie an, sobald sie in die Bar traten, Henry."

Die Frau sah ihn überrascht an, weswegen Tony weiter ausführte: "Ich hab sie angerufen, sobald ich die Jungs sah. Ich musste sie nur ansehen und wusste sie bedeuten Probleme. Deshalb hab ich ein paar Freunde von mir angerufen. Sie sollten jeden Augenblick hier sein." 

Sobald Tony ausgeredet hatte, stürmten zwei uniformierte Polizeibeamte mit gezogenen Waffen in die Bar.

Tony drehte sich um und lächelte als die beiden Polizisten sich die Szene ansahen. "Gut, gut. Die Kavallerie hat endlich beschlossen aufzutauchen."

"Hey Tony, was ist hier passiert? Magst du die Einrichtung nicht?", einer der Polizisten lächelte.

Tony lachte. "Ne Mann. Ich dachte, ich mache das erste Date erinnerungswürdig, indem ich drei Drecksäcke hinzufüge in die Mischung. War sogar etwas spaßig."

"Ja, sichere Sache, Brad." 

Hinter ihm lachte die Frau schnaubend, als Henry vor sich hin murmelte.

Einer der Polizisten lächelte. "Kannst du uns zur Hand gehen, Tony, während Alex sich um die Aussagen kümmert?"

"Ja, sicher, Brad."

Tony half Brad die drei Junkies in den Einsatzwagen zu laden, als der andere Polizist die Aussagen von Henry und der Frau, welche Tonys Nacht '_sehr'_ interessant machte, aufnahm.

"Danke für das Tony." Tony nickte nur als Brad seinen Partner einsammelte und sich vorbereitete zu gehen.

"Vielen Dank für die Hilfe, Brad. Wenn du sie zur Station genommen hast, erwähne es Jennings gegenüber. Ich denke, sie hatte einen ungeklärten Fall, der etwas mit diesen drei Schlägern zu tun haben könnte. Ich werde meine eigene Aussage morgen hinzufügen, wenn ich komme."

Brad nickte, als er ging.

Tony drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen wie Henry für die Nacht zusammenpackte. "Es war eine harte Nacht, Anthony." Tony konnte das verstehen. Henry war ziemlich zurückgezogen und hatte nur die Bar als Gesellschaft für alte Freunde, die gewöhnlich vorbei kamen. Seine Frau kam sogar von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, um zu helfen diesen Ort zu führen. Weswegen der Platz noch kälter erschien, wenn Dinge außer Kontrolle gerieten.

"Pass auf dich auf, Henry", sagte Tony als er nach seiner Jacke vom Hocker, wo er sie liegen ließ, griff. Er sah hinüber zu der Frau als sie ihre eigene Jacke vom Tisch aufsammelte. Tony wandte sich um und hörte die Schritte der Frau, als sie ihm heraus folgte. Tony hielt die Tür offen und ließ die Frau zuerst die Bar verlassen.

Tony war sofort süchtig danach wie sie roch. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es war großartig.

"Toda (Ü/N: hebräisch für 'Danke')", murmelte sie als sie an ihm vorbei ging, in die Nachmittagssonne starrend.

Tony ging um neben ihr zu stehen, während er sich seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte.

"Brauchen Sie einen Fahrer?", fragte Tony zu Gott betend, dass ihre Antwort 'Ja' war.

Aus Gründen, die Tony nicht verstehen konnte, wollte er nicht, dass seine kurze Zeit mit ihr endete. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen vor dem Kampf, aber er hatte ein gutes Gefühl über sie durch ihr gestelltes Gespräch.

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich hab mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten angesehen, als ich hier anhielt."

Tony zeigte sein bestes DiNozzo-Lächeln. "Es ist noch ziemlich früh, so fühlen Sie sich bereit für eine Führung?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Tony auf eine Antwort.

Sie hatte einen nachdenklichen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht und Tony fühlte sein Herz heruntersacken als er daraus schloss, dass sie dabei war ihn abzuservieren. Ein kleines Lächeln löste Tonys Angst. "Ich würde das mögen."

Wenn überhaupt, wurde Tonys Grinsen nur noch breiter. "Bevor wir etwas tun, wir haben uns nicht ordnungsgemäß vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Anthony DiNozzo, aber alle nennen mich Tony", sagte er, während er die Hand ausstreckte.

Sie lächelte, als sie seine Hand mit ihrer ergriff. "Ich bin Ziva David." 

Ende Kapitel 1

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich habe eine andere Fic gestartet. Ich begann diese als etwas um über meine Schreibblockade zu kommen, aber von dort wuchs es irgendwie. Ja, es ist eine weitere Was-wäre-wenn-Fic, aber hey ich wollte eine auf meine Art machen. :P Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich eigene Versionen von jeder Episoden mache oder nicht. Ist abhängig vom Feedback, das ich bekomme. Ich werde euch jedoch nun sagen, erwartet nicht das Team all zu bald zu sehen. Ich denke an mindestens 4 bis 5 Kapitel bis wir dazu kommen. :P Jedenfalls genießt meine letzte Fic und ja, es wird eine Weile dauern bis ich update. Ich habe sehr, sehr viele andere Dinge an die ich im Moment arbeite, bis ich meine Muse dazu kriege, das zu machen, was ich will.

A/N 2: Oh, ich hab es fast vergessen. Ich besitze nichts, was mit NCIS zu tun hat.

A/N 3: Ganz viel Liebe geht an pygmymuse, welche meine Beta für dies war. Sie war eine riesige Hilfe und ohne sie hätte ich dies nicht monatelang gepostet.

Ü/N: Keine Sorge, bei mir dauert ein Update nicht so lange. Ich arbeite schon am zweiten Kapitel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ü/N:** Und das zweite Kapitel. :-) Hoffe es gefällt euch.

**Wortanzahl:** 3633 Wörter

**Kapitel 2****  
**  
Mittagessen war kein Date, nicht bei seiner Definition, und Ziva fand es auch. Dennoch sagte sie ihm, dass sie ihn sehen würde. Das war nicht schwer. Sie wollte ihn sehen und nun, da sie endlich die Ergebnisse ihres Backgroundchecks bekommen hatte, wusste sie, dass er nicht das Ziel hatte sie zu verletzen. Manche würden ihr vielleicht sagen, dass sie einfach paranoid war, einen Backgroundcheck bekommen von ihrem Date - festem Freund? Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihm an diesem Punkt nennen sollte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht übervorsichtig war. Nicht in ihren Umständen. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass sie nicht vorsichtig genug sein konnte, besonders in ihrer Art von Arbeit. Als sie ihren Weg die Treppe hinunter ins Polizeirevier machte, konnte sie die Röte, die sich über ihre Züge ausbreitete, nicht verhindern. Sie war fast jeden Tag der letzten drei Wochen mit Tony zusammen gewesen und trotzdem hatte er noch keinen Schritt unternommen, um mit ihr zu schlafen.

Zuerst fand sie es galant, vielleicht sogar charmant, aber nun fand sie es leicht ärgerlich. Sie wollte Tony, dringend, und sobald sie ihn bekam, würde sie ihn es büßen lassen, dass er sie warten ließ. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Wie lange hatte sie - wie lange würden sie haben? Genug Zeit.

Sie näherte sich dem diensthabendem Polizisten, sich nach Tony umsehend. Er war an keinem der Schreibtische, die sie von hier aus sehen konnte. "Ich suche nach Detektive DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo ist nicht hier", sagte der diensthabende Polizist, nicht einmal von dem aufsehend, was er gerade schrieb.

Dies ließ Ziva die Stirn runzeln. Warum würde Tony sie bitten ihn hier zu treffen, wenn er nicht einmal hier war? Sie konnte ein entfernt klingendes Geschrei aus einem geschlossenen Büro am Ende des Dezernatsraumes hören. Sie dachte, sie hörte wie jemand den Namen "DiNozzo" schrie.

"Wissen Sie wann er zurückkommt?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht, und mich interessiert es nicht, Lady." Der Mann drehte sich von ihr weg, sie ignorierend. Sie hielt sich an dem Schreibtisch fest um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn zu greifen und ihr Messer zu benutzen, um langsam seine Nägel herauszureißen.

"Wo ist sein Schreibtisch?", fragte sie. "Ich werde dort auf ihn warten."

"Es ist okay, Roscoe, ich übernehme dies", sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihr, bevor der Empfangschef sie schon wieder abblitzen lassen konnte. Ziva drehte sich zu ihr um. Tony hatte erzählt, dass sein Partner eine Frau war, aber sie hatte dies vorher keine Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt tat sie es. Ziva konnte die Schönheit anderer Frauen würdigen. Sie war eine solide, aussehende Blondine mit blauen Augen. Die Art von Frau, auf die Männer sich werfen würden, der Typ, den Tony anbaggern würde, und dennoch schien ihr dieser Effekt nicht bewusst zu sein. Ziva fühlte sich jedoch nicht bedroht. Es gab nichts in ihrem Verhalten oder in der Art, wie sie sich bewegte, was Ziva das Gefühl gab, dass die andere Frau mehr als ein Partner für Tony war. Sie also bemerkte die leichte Einbuchtung an der linken Hand, wo normalerweise ein Ehering war.

"Tony ist in einem Meeting, aber ich werde dich mit nach hinten nehmen und du kannst an seinem Schreibtisch auf ihn warten, wenn du magst."

Ziva nickte und lächelte. "Danke schön. Mein Name ist Ziva", sagte Ziva ihr und hielt ihr ihre Hand hin.

Die angebotene Hand nehmend, sagte die Blondine: "Constance. Du weißt, dass Tony seit einem Monat nicht aufgehört über dich zu reden. Und die Bilder auf seinem Handy. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab gedacht, dass er lügt."

Ziva lachte. "Er tut es in der Regel." Sie ignorierte den Hinweis auf die Bilder. Sie konnte später sein Telefon stehlen und sie löschen.

Constance nickte. "Erst letzte Woche hat er irgendeinen Mist herumerzählt über das Gewinnen eines Preises für einen spanischen Tanzwettbewerb, an dem er teilnahm. Nun, verstehe mich nicht falsch, er ist wirklich geschmeidig, aber er ist einfach zu viel Sportskanone um den Fandango _(Ü/N: spanischer Tanz)_zu können."

Constance blickte auf zu Ziva und bemerkte ihr plötzlich gerötetes Gesicht.

"Oh, mein Gott! Bitte sag mir, dass er Blödsinn erzählt hat!", schrie Constance fast.

Immer noch rot werdend bei der Erinnerung daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte in seinen Armen zu liegen, entkam Ziva ein kleines Lachen. "Es war unser drittes Date. Er führte mich zum Abendessen aus und dann stoppten wir an diesem kleinen Club, einer von diesen, von denen du nicht einmal weißt, dass sie existieren. Wir blieben die ganze Zeit auf der Tanzfläche und ich kann für die Tatsache bürgen, dass dieser Mann wirklich tanzen kann."

Was sie der geschockten Blondine nicht erzählte, war, dass sie am Ende der Nacht ganz wörtlich bereit war ihm mitten auf der Tanzfläche die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und von seinem Grinsen, das er trug, wusste er dies auch. Verdammt noch mal, warum hatte er nichts dagegen getan? Warum brachte er sie einfach nur zurück nach Hause mit einem Kuss und einem Goodbye-Winken, die ganze Zeit grinsend.

"Ihr zwei redet über mich? Weil meine Ohren brennen. Obwohl, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wegen euch zwei ist oder weil ich mir eben ganz schön was anhören musste", sagte eine Stimme hinter den beiden Frauen.

Ziva drehte sich um und ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf als sie ihren festen Freund sah.

_Fester Freund? Wann hat sie angefangen ihn als festen Freund zu sehen? Wann hast du jemals einen festen Freund gebraucht, Ziva?__  
_Still ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie fand es seltsam. Nur einen Monat in diesem Land und sie hat sich in einen Mann verliebt, der ein bekannter Schürzenjäger war, und doch aus Gründen, die nichts mit dem Mossad oder ihren Fähigkeiten zu tun hatten und dafür mit allem was sie als Frau war, ertappte sie sich selbst, dass sie anfing diesen Mann mit dem charmanten Lächeln zu mögen. Mehr als das sagte sie innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd. Solange er jedoch nicht ihre Mission gefährdete oder ihre Arbeit für den Mossad, gab es keinen Grund warum sie Tony nicht sehen konnte. Er war eine angenehme Abwechslung und sie konnte den Stressabbau nutzen.

"Es gibt auch andere Dinge als du über die man reden kann, Tony. Du weißt schon, wie dieser heiße Rookie _(Ü/N: Anfänger) _den wir vor ein paar Tagen bekamen", konterte Constance.

Tony grinste nur. "Constance, ich wusste nicht das du wieder auf dem Markt für ein Boy-Toy bist. Du hättest mir sagen sollen. Ich hätte zur Verfügung gestanden."

"Ich denke, du bist etwas zu alt für ein Boy-Toy, DiNozzo", grummelte Constance und dann warf sie das einzige in Reichweite, eine Box mit Taschentüchern. Die Taschentuchbox segelte über Tonys Kopf und verschwand. "Idiot."

Ziva sah mit Vergnügen zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und erinnerte sich an das Zeitlimit das sie hatten. "Wir müssen gehen, Tony, oder wir sind nicht rechtzeitig zurück."

Tony lächelte nur. "Kein Stress, Herzblättchen, ich habe den Rest des Nachmittags frei bekommen, sodass wir unser Wochenende früher starten können", sagte er, während er mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte.

"So, du lässt mich also mit diesem Altherrenverein zurück? Vielen Dank dafür, DiNozzo."

Tony lächelte nur, als zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und seinen Mantel griff. "Schluck es einfach, Connie. Du wirst mein liebreizendes Gesicht am Montag wiedersehen."

Ziva konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Grinsen im Gesicht noch breiter wurde. Sie hatte mehr als genug Zeit um all die Dinge, die sie mit ihm tun wollte, zumachen. Hoffentlich hielt Tony auch was er versprach.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, brummte Connie: "Nenn mich nicht Connie, DiNozzo." Sie schlug Tony auf den Arm als er an ihr vorbeiging. Sich an Ziva wendend, lächelte sie. "Es war nett dich kennenzulernen, Ziva. Ruf mich an, wenn du irgendwann einmal Mittag mit mir essen willst. Ich habe alle Arten von pikanten Geschichten, die ich dir über diesen Casanova da drüben erzählen kann."

Ziva lächelte und nickte. "Das würde mir gefallen."

Hinter ihr stöhnte Tony. "Ich mag es so was von nicht, wohin dies geht."

Constance streckte Tony ihre Zunge heraus, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden, Ziva. Ich bringe dich zu einem großartigen Italiener der gleich hier um die Ecke ist. Die beste Lasagne, die ich jemals hatte - Nun ja, außer meiner eigenen natürlich", sagte Tony, als er anfing in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen.

Ziva folgte ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, die Blicke der neidischen Männer und eifersüchtigen Frauen nicht bemerkend, als sie das Gebäude verließen.

Das Restaurant, zu dem Tony sie mitnahm, hatte ein sehr stilvolles Ambiente, bemerkte sie als sie sich setzte. Da es kurz nach dem Mittag war, waren nicht viele Kunden da, aber die Frauen, die sie sah, trugen Pelze und Diamentohrringe und die Männer waren in Designeranzügen. All dies ließ Ziva sich immens underdress fühlend.

"Tony, was machen wir hier?", verlangte Ziva verärgert. Den ganzen Weg hierher hatte Tony sein bestes gegeben, um sie wahnsinnig zu machen mit seinen hitzigen Blicken und den sanften Kreisen, die er auf ihren Rücken malte, als sie vom Polizeirevier zum Restaurant gingen. Was als langsame Hitze der Erregung anfing, hatte sich inzwischen in ein flammendes Inferno verwandelt und die ganze Zeit hatte Tony nur gelächelt.

"Wir essen jetzt Mittag, Ziva. Wieso, was denkst du den was wir machen?", sagte er unschuldig. Sie war dabei etwas zu erwidern, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Knie spürte. Jegliche Antwort, die sie ihm vielleicht gegeben hätte, wurde abgeschnitten als er sanft ihre Kniescheibe streichelte.

Essen war in diesem Moment das letzte woran sie dachte. "Ich bin nicht hungrig nach Essen in diesem Moment, Tony.", sagte sie verführerisch. Sie fühlte einen weiteren Schwall Hitze als seine Augen sich vor Verlangen verdunkelten.

"Ich komme gleich wieder, Tony. Ich muss kurz auf Toilette", sagte sie schnell, fast sofort den Kontakt vermissend als sie aufstand und Tonys Hand von ihrem Knie rutschte. Tony sah sie mit Besorgnis an, beunruhigt das er eine Linie übertreten hatte, von der er nichts wusste. Er hatte gedacht, dass er ihre Reaktionen richtig gelesen hatte.

Ziva gab ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln. "Mir geht es gut, Tony. Ich habe nur gerade gemerkt, dass ich etwas zu leger für dieses Ort gekleidet bin und ich will mich nur etwas frisch machen."

Tony entspannte sich und ein kleines Lächeln der Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Du brauchst das nicht, Ziva. Du bist die schönste Frau im Raum."

Ziva blickte nach unten, als sie rot wurde.  
_Seit wann wirst du wegen irgendjemand rot, Ziva? Du hast das nicht mehr getan, seitdem du ein Kind warst!__  
_  
Sich ruhig entschuldigend, verließ sie den Tisch und ging in Richtung Bad. Zurückschauend zu ihrem Tisch, sah sie Tony vertieft in das Menü. Einen Abstecher machend, griff sie sich die erste verfügbare Kellnerin.

Der Frau einen Zwanziger zusteckend, flüsterte sie ihr schnell etwas ins Ohr. Sich zurückziehend, sah sie die Kellnerin lächeln und nicken, bevor sie fast wegrannte.

Schnell ins Bad rennend, überprüfte Ziva ihr Spiegelbild, bevor sie beinahe zurück zu ihrem Tisch rannte. Sie beobachte Tonys Lächeln als sie näher kam.

Als sie sich setzte, sagte sie. "Ich habe für uns ein paar Drinks bestellt, während ich an der Bar vorbeiging."

Tony nickte als er ihr das Menü gab. "Irgendwas Koscher genug für dich?"

Sie grinste ihn an. "Du."

"Das ist Nachtisch.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Aber was ist, wenn ich den Hauptgang schwänzen will und gleich meinen Nachtisch will?", fragte Ziva mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

Tony wollte etwas erwidern, als eine Kellnerin mit ihren Drinks ankam. Ein Glas mit Wasser würde vor Ziva hingestellt und als die Kellnerin dabei war eine Coke vor ihm hinzustellen, schien alles zu verlangsamen.

Tony sah wie das Getränk aus dem Hand der Kellnerin rutschte. Er starte als der Drink sich langsam drehte und über sein liebstes Seidenhemd verschüttet wurde. Er konnte es nicht verhindern durchnässt zu werden, aber er übersah nicht das winzige Lächeln im Winkel von Zivas Mund.

"Oh, es tut mir so leid, Sir!", wimmerte die junge Kellnerin.

Tonys Verdacht wurde bestätigt als Ziva zur Verteidigung der jungen Frau kam.

"Ist schon okay, diese Dinge passieren. Könnten wir die Rechnung haben, bitte?", sagte Ziva als Tony sein Hemd mit einer Serviette abwischte.

Die junge Kellnerin huschte weg um Zivas Bitte zu erfüllen.

"Ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast, Ziva.", grummelte Tony.

Ziva lächelte nur unschuldig. "Ich habe keine Idee was du meinst, Tony. Wir sollten jedoch zu deiner Wohnung gehen. Du solltest duschen, bevor du am Ende noch ganz klebrig bist."

"Oh, ich sehe wie das jetzt ist", täuschte Tony einen bösen Blick vor und Ziva lächelte nur als Antwort.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony hatte nicht gescherzt, dass er gleich um die Ecke wohnte. Die Fahrt dorthin verlief schweigend und kaum zehn Minuten später überquerten sie seine Haustür.

"Mach es dir gemütlich, Zee, und ich werde in fünf Minuten wieder da sein.", fing Tony an als er seine Krawatte löste.

"Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, Tony", warnte Ziva spielerisch als sie ihn sein Wohnzimmer ging. Sie drehte sich um und sah Tony einmal von unten bis oben an.

"Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hand ... zum sauber machen, brauchst?"

Tony versuchte sein Bestes um zu verstecken, wie sehr ihn ihre Dreistigkeit anturnte. "Ich werde 5 Minuten - nur 5 Minuten - nutzen und dann plane ich dir zu zeigen, warum wir auf ein freies Wochenende warten", erzählte Tony ihr, bevor er beinahe ins Badezimmer rannte um sich umzuziehen.

Zivas Augen folgten ihm. Sie erlaubte ein kleines Lachen ihren Lippen zu entkommen als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich sanken ihre Nerven jedoch in ihre Kniekehlen. Sie war keine Unbekannte zu Sex, aber irgendwie war es anders. Erst einmal hat Tony Wochen dazu gebracht sie zu verführen. Das war eine Premiere für sie. Sie war es gewöhnt, dass Männer sich fast auf sie warfen, aber diese langsame Verführung war eine brandneue Erfahrung für sie, eine die sie wirklich genoss obwohl sie es auch sehr frustrierte.

Ziva hörte wie die Dusche startete und musste sich selbst an der Couch fesseln, um sich selbst zu zwingen, sich ihm nicht anzuschließen.

Tief Luft holend, sah sie sich ihre Umgebung an. Sie war in einer typischen Junggesellenbude mit einem riesigen Fernseher in der Mitte des Raumes und zwei großen Regalen gefüllt mit DVDs.

Als sie hinging um einen Blick darauf zu werfen, hörte sie wie die Dusche abgestellt wurde. Auf die DVD-Titel konzentrierend, versuchte sie nicht an einen sehr heißen, sehr nassen Tony, der sich abtrocknet, langsame Bewegungen des Handtuchs über seinen Körper ... zu denken. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Dafür ist später Zeit.

Mit einem Mal stürzte Tony aus dem Schlafzimmer nur bekleidet mit einer Jeans. Ziva komplett ignorierend, rannte er aus der Haustür. Eine geschockte Ziva brauchte nur ein paar Minuten um ihm zu folgen, anhalten als sie Tony an der Vordertür zu einem Apartment nebenan sah.

Den Türgriff schüttelnd, fluchte Tony als er ihn verschlossen vorfand. Ziva hörte endlich den gedämpften Schrei aus der Wohnung kommend und verstand, warum Tony so heraus gerannt war. Leicht fluchend, zog sie ihr Messer heraus gerade als Tony zwei Schritte zurück trat und seine Schulter gegen die Tür schlug. Entweder hing die Tür kaum in den Angeln oder Tony war sehr viel stärker als er aussah.

Als die Tür umfiel, rannte Tony durch, dicht gefolgt von Ziva, immer noch ihr Messer schwingend. Ihr Training ließ sie ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Die Besitzer waren entweder beim ausziehen oder gerade eingezogen, nach der Menge an Kisten aufgereiht an den Wänden. Tony war vorausgehetzt, den Geräuschen eines Kampfes folgend.

Sie endeten im Schlafzimmer, wo ein Mann eine weinende Frau am Boden anschrie. Ihr Lippe und Nase bluteten und ein Bluterguss bildete sich schon unter ihrem Auge. Der Mann schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie da waren, so als er seine Faust hob um die weinende Frau zu schlagen, griff Tony das Handgelenk des Mannes, drehte es herum auf seinen Rücken, bevor er ihn mit dem Gesicht voran an die Wand schleuderte.

"Ziva, überprüfe Rosy", befahl Tony, mit seinen Kopf in Richtung der Frau am Boden nickend.

Ziva rannte vorbei und begann die schluchzende Frau zu überprüfen. Sobald sie näher kam, warf sich 'Rosy' in Zivas Arme für eine enge Umarmung. "Er ... Er wollte sich nur unterhalten. Oh Gott. Bens sollte bald nach Hause kommen... Was wird er denken?"

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Ziva die Stirn runzelnd.

"Das geht dich hier einen Scheißdreck an. Nun lass mich los und hau verdammt noch mal ab!", spuckte der Mann aus, den Tony festhielt. Als Reaktion zog Tony den Mann leicht zurück, bevor er ihn wieder gegen die Wand knallte.

"Ich habe dir nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben zu sprechen, Ungeziefer. Es sind Damen anwesen, darum spreche noch mal so und du wirst in den nächsten sechs Wochen mit einem Strohhalm essen", blaffte Tony.

Ziva fand sich selbst abgelenkt durch Tonys bewegende Muskeln und fluchte lautlos. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit heiß und unruhig zu werden.

"Ich hätte ihn nicht hereinlassen sollen. Nur ... Er kann gehen, lasst ihn einfach nur gehen, und wenn Ben hier ist wird alles wieder okay. Es wird okay sein", bestand Rosy und Tony blickte hoch von dem Mann mit Erstaunen.

"Was? Du willst, dass ich ihn gehen lasse? Rosy, ich bin Polizist. Ich kann dir helfen. Ich kann ihn für eine gute Weile einsperren. Dich beschützen."

Rosy schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich will das nicht. Ich will nur, dass er geht."

"Rosy?", rief Bens Stimme aus dem anderen Raum. "Rosy? Geht es dir gut? Oh, DiNozzo. Warte, was macht dieser Bastard hier? Rosy, du hast geschworen das du nicht mit ihm reden würdest." Ben kam herüber zu dem nun zitternden Mann.

Rosy erhob sich und trat zwischen sie und ging zu ihm rüber. "Es tut mir so leid, Ben. Er sagte, er wolle reden, die Dinge ordnen. Ich dachte nicht, dass es wieder passieren würde."

"Ist schon okay", sagte er ihr. "Wir werden diesen Ort verlassen und du wirst dir nie wieder Sorgen darüber machen. Ich hab dir das versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

Rosy nickte und schluchzte still an Bens Brust. Über ihrem Kopf schoss er Dolche auf den bleichen Mann.

Ziva ging leise zu Tony und flüsterte: "Warum hat dieser Mann mehr Angst vor Ben als die Person die er hält?"

Tony feixte und sprach leise genug, dass sie die Einzigste von den Dreien war die ihn hören konnte. "Ben hat gerade vor einem Monat sein Marine-Training beendet und es geschafft in den Staaten stationiert zu werden. Er könnte diesen so leicht töten wie er eine Fliege erschlagen kann."

Ziva grinste nur und beugte sich hinunter um in das Ohr des Mannes zu flüstern: "Ich könnte das Gleiche tun und damit durchkommen."

Tony sah sie einfach nur mit Belustigung an.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Komm schon", sagte Tony, den Mann von der Wand wegziehend, und marschierte mit ihm zur Haustür. Rosy und Ben trennten sich und folgte ihnen, Ben flüsterte leise Rosy beruhigende Worte zu.

Als Tony den Flur betrat, zog er den Mann etwas näher. "Selbst wenn ich nur davon höre, dass du dich wieder Rosy und Ben näherst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie dich in eine Zelle mit einem sehr freundlichen Biker namens Bubba packen. Er _**liebt**_ einfach frisches Fleisch wie dich."

Ihn loslassend, war der Mann im Begriff loszurennen, als Ziva schnell an Tony vorbeidrängte und die Hand des Mannes griff. Sie drehte sie ein kleines bisschen und Tony hörte einen kleinen Knack als etwas in der Hand des Mannes brach. Er fiel auf seine Knie mit einem Schrei. "Ich werde dich eben so umbringen, wenn ich dich wieder finde."

"Ihr wird es gut gehen", sagte Ziva ihm und sah herüber zu Rosy und Ben. Dann hakte sie ihre Hand in Tonys Gürtelschlaufe und zog ihm zurück in sein Apartment, während Ben und Rosy sie mit Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern ansahen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Tony und bevor er zwei Schritte machen konnte, war Ziva auf ihn gesprungen und hatte ihre Beine um seine Taille geschlungen.

"Kein Warten mehr, Tony", sagte Ziva nur bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Seinen Gedanken bestimmt nicht an Reden verschwendend, trug Tony Ziva zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Viele, viele Stunden später stand Ziva nackt vor seinem Kühlschrank, tapfer versuchend etwas zu finden das zumindest Essen ähnelt.

Aus dem anderen Raum konnte er die Dusche laufen hören und lächelte. _Das war__**so**__ das Warten wert._

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy auf dem Küchentisch. Tony hob es nach dem dritten Klingeln ab. "DiNozzo hier."

"Heya Mann. Wie geht es dir?"

"Kumpel! Hab lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Womit verdiene ich dieses Vergnügen?"

"Sorry, dies ist kein Freundschaftsanruf, aber ich dachte ich warne dich lieber vor. Deine FBI-Akte wurde vor einer Woche aufgerufen. Ich hab dich markiert, sodass ich sofort benachrichtigt werde, wenn sie geöffnet wird. Versuchte die Spur zurück zu verfolgen, aber ich stieß gegen eine Mauer."

"Könnte es irgendjemand von der Familie sein? Sie waren ziemlich sauer, nachdem wir ihr Syndikat zerschmettert haben", sagte Tony, zuhörend als Ziva mit ihrer Dusche fortfuhr.

"Nein, es war keiner von ihnen, Tony. Wer auch immer sie waren, der Antrag erfolgte über offizielle Wege. Das bedeutet, es ist etwa jemand von unserer Seite oder jemand mit dem wir arbeiten. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht jemand mehr als sonst angepisst hast?"

Tony lachte als er in Richtung der Dusche ging. "Nein, nicht mehr als sonst, aber ich habe vielleicht eine Idee wer es ist."

"Bereit zu teilen?"

"Sorry, Bruder, noch nicht. Aber ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten ... vielleicht.", neckte Tony bevor er auflegte. Er sah zurück zu der Tür des Badezimmers. Die Dusche wurde abgestellt und da war eine sehr schöne Frau, die auf ihn wartete. Er warf das Telefon beiseite und joggte zur Tür. "Oh, Ziva..."

Ende Kapitel 2

**A/N:** Wow, ein Kapitel aus dem Nichts! Was wird nur aus der Welt! Riesengroßes Danke an Pygmymuse für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung. Jedenfalls fange ich schon das nächste Kapitel an und hoffe es ist bald draußen! Hoffe ihr genießt dieses aber erstmal. :P

**Ü/N:** Nach langer Wartezeit das zweite. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ebenfalls. Leider kommt jetzt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.

Zuerst die schlechte. Der Autor hat grad Probleme mit der FF und überarbeitet sie, weswegen ich nur noch diese zwei Kapitel hab. Aber nach meiner letzten Mail mit ihm, denke ich wird das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen. Sobald es gepostet ist, werde ich es übersetzen. :-)

Als Trost die gute Nachricht. Es gibt eine andere Tiva-FF, wo ich um das Übersetzungs-OK gebeten habe und ich auch relativ sicher bin, dass ich sie bekomme. Sie hat bisher 69 Kapitel mit knapp 258.000 Wörter, regelmäßige Updates und solche Kapitel, die ich relativ schnell übersetzen kann.


End file.
